


In Your Arms, I Breathe

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Mental Abuse, Power Imbalance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lyna Tabris had been a servant at the castle Cousland from a young age. As a teenager, she had an obvious crush on Fergus Cousland, the teyrn's son. She had never thought he would look back, but he did. And now as adults, they were up to their ears in this mess, in each other.
Relationships: Fergus Cousland/Female Tabris
Kudos: 5





	In Your Arms, I Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [THIS wonderful generator.](http://www.scattereddelusions.com/avs/DAPrompts.html) I may have plans for more… but we’ll see if anything comes of it. This is very cliche.
> 
> [Read at Tumblr.](https://odekiax2.tumblr.com/post/627487174271565824/lyna-tabrisfergus-cousland)

Lyna Tabris had been a servant at the castle Cousland from a young age. As a teenager, she had an obvious crush on Fergus Cousland, the teyrn's son. She had never thought he would look back, but he did. And now as adults, they were up to their ears in this mess, in each other.

"M'lord…" Lyna pants as Fergus Cousland's fingers find her clit. Her father would have her head for this, but it feels so good to have him, even just for a moment. She would marry someone else tomorrow, but today… Today she can still be his.

"Call me Fergus," he says, voice rough. Lyna looks at him, startled. In all the years they had done this they had never crossed this line. "Please Lyna, I want to hear you say it,"

His fingers push inside her slick entrance and she can't help it, it just feels so good. "Fergus, " she gasps, arching her head back against the wall. The name is foreign on her lips, but it feels so right to say his name, she wants to never stop. "Please, Fergus,"

"Anything, love, anything, " Fergus whispers, and Lyna knows it's not true. If she could have anything, she would have him, wholly. But both know it's not possible. He had a wife, a child and he left for battle tomorrow.

This would be the last time. When he came back, she would have already left for Denerim, to meet her betrothed.

Lyna clings to Fergus desperately and crosses yet another line they had never dared to cross. "Inside me, Fergus," she pleads. "You...ah… Your cock inside me Fergus, please."

"Lyna…" he whispered, surprised.

"Please. Just this once, make me yours." Lyna begs, and Fergus groans and kisses her. Instead of responding, he quickly undoes his trousers and frees his erection. He hesitates a moment looking into Lyna's eyes. "Please," Lyna whispers, tears gleaming in her eyes. Fergus kisses her and pushes in.

Fergus fucks her hard. They both try to stifle their moans, but it feels too good. He feels so good inside her. She comes quickly when Fergus' fingers find her clit again. Fergus groans and tries to pull away, but Lyna just holds him harder.

"Come inside me," Lyna whispers breathlessly and with that Fergus can't help but come with a long groan.

They lean against each other and the wall, catching their breaths. Neither wants to move and break the moment, but eventually, they have to. The door rattles as someone tries to open it. They shy away from each other as if burned. Fergus takes a book from a nearby bookcase and Lyna kneels quickly with shaky legs on the floor to continue cleaning it, which she had been doing when Fergus had come in.

Bryce Cousland walks in after opening the lock. Lyna hides her burning cheeks by bowing her head and Fergus looks up from the book he's pretending to read.

"Oh, father. What can I do for you? The door must have locked behind me without me noticing…" Fergus trails off as his father just keeps looking at him with an uncharacteristically icy expression.

"That does seem to happen a lot when you are with this servant. You are a married man, Fergus. You should have more respect for your wife than this," the Teyrn spits out. "I am extremely disappointed in you for continuing this."

"Father…" Fergus says haltingly, but the teyrn doesn't let him continue.

"Go say goodbye to your wife and son. You are leaving as soon as the Arl's men arrive." the teyrn says. "Don't let me catch you with this wench again." He looks at Fergus expectantly. Fergus looks like he wants to punch him, but eventually leaves.

The teyrn gives Lyna a last look of disgust before leaving the room. Lyna keeps scrubbing the floor and pretends she's not crying.


End file.
